The Hinterlands
The Hinterlands is the home of the Kellids and, some say, the Andals in general. It is a general term for the northernmost area of Athas north of the Treaty Line. Overview On the far northern side of the Kodar Mountains stretches an ancient land where prehistoric beasts still roam. It is a savage no-man’s-land, a wilderness as yet unclaimed by would-be conquerors. The hostile nature of the realm and its natives has so far kept those who seek to do so at bay. The Hinterlands is best known for its great beasts—creatures that have died out in other, warmer realms to the south. Here, explorers can find several varieties of mammoth and mastodon, and herds of auroch, bison and short-horned deer graze on the windswept prairies. Armored glyptodons and giant ground sloths browse on the tough, woody brush, stalked by saber-toothed tigers. Even Behemoths have been seen roaming the freakishly warm canyons at the base of the great ice shelf that forms both a glacial wall and the region’s northern border, separating it from the Frost Fell. Incredible rumors suggest the creatures that made the realm famous somehow emerged from an impossible underworld with its own false sun, a savage microcosm in which the dinosaurs never died and humans never emerged from their primitive origins. Five different expeditions have been mounted to try to find this rumored world, but none have ever returned. Despite its remote location, the Hinterlands sees considerable travel from other lands. From the south come the orcs of Belkzen, seeking to capture mammoths and other great beasts for their war efforts against the other kingdoms of the south. From the west come ice trolls and from the south come Nimbali prospectors mining for gold. Geography The Hinterlands are primarily wild, untamed and uncharted. The climate is harsh and bitter, especially in the far north in the lands of the Frostfell. The region immediately north of the Treaty Line includes the Haunted Forest, a vast taiga-forest which covers most of the area, extending from the Treaty Line to the furthest lands of Thenn and, ultimately, the Glaciers. While no true roads exist, numerous game trails, paths and old streambeds are used by adventurers, merchants, explorers and kellids alike. The Tusk Mountains divide the land and this snow-topped range is notable for its myriad passes and passages. To the west, the land is cold and snowy almost year-round. The lands east of the mountain are free of snow during the summer and spring months, but they are dry plateaus rising from endless grasslands, broken by deep canyons and arroyos carved by the melting snow and ice to the west and north. The Haunted Forest extends north from the treaty line to the Frost Fang and from the western coast to a large mountain chain in the east called the Frostfangs. These inhospitable mountains extend an unknown distance into the north and meet with the World’ End Mountains further east and south. Notable features include the Giant’s Stair and Skirling Pass. The Winter Water, the great river in the north, has its origins in the Frostfangs. Thenn is a valley hidden in the mountains, where the Hare Tribe is said to live. The Frosted Forest lies to the west of the Tusk Mountains and the eastern side tends to be rolling grasslands and tundra. The only forest of any real size is known as the Yakwood, where the enigmatic Fox Tribe dwells. Northwest of the Frostfangs is the Frozen Shore, a narrow strip of land between the mountains and the Bay of Ice, beyond which are the massive glaciers that serve as the gateway into the Frostfell. This polar region remains unexplored. Along the west coast is the Antler River, which flows into the Shivering Sea. The easternmost region of the Hinterlands is called Storrold’s Point, which contains the ruins of the only Kellid town, known as Firehome. Shadow Tower A castle located near the mountains along the western shore of the Hinterlands. It was once a fortress that was to serve as the Keep for a new Arthedainian settlement, but was quickly overrun by kellids. It is mostly in ruins now and inhabited seasonally by the Eagle Tribe. Flora & Fauna Animals living in the Hinterlands are many and varied, including—but not limited to—deer, eagles, elk, hares, rams, sabre-tooth tigers, bears, snow apes and wolves. Flowers include coldsnaps, frostfires, piper’s grass and wildflowers. Trees include chestnuts, ironwoods, oaks, sentinels and soldier pines. Government The Hinterlands do not possess a central organization. Their tribes gather along family lines, called “followings”, combining with other followings to form tribes of powerful warriors and leaders. Leadership is determined by great and risky deeds, guile and acts of heroism so the turnover is high. The most powerful of the Hinterland’s chiefs is Mighty Kuldor of the Wolf Tribe. His tribe is one of the few that profits from trade with the men of the Border Kingdoms. He is a muscular giant of a Kellid, even in a land that requires brawn to survive. He is known as a gruff, aggressive warrior. It is said no human can match the heroic strength of Mighty Kuldor, who lords over his savage followers from atop his dire wolf mount. Other important groups are the Bear Tribe, Badger Tribe, Boar Tribe, Bull Tribe and Eagle Tribe, and tribes like the Fox Tribe and the now almost-extinct Hare Tribe. There are seventeen major tribes throughout the Hinterlands, with anywhere from 10 to 30 very minor tribes, with about 200 smaller, unaffiliated Followings that range from outcast family clans to bandit groups. Tribes and followings travel on foot, although they do haul their fur tents and possessions on travails pulled by large pack animals when they can. When dealing with such groups, wise travelers best remember that a Kellid’s word in both their bond and law, and that they are particularly suspicious of magic that outstrips their traditional shamanic ways. Settlements The Hinterlands, in general, have no central government and thus have no capital city. They don’t even have a cultural gathering place. Instead, the natives of the land follow the various herds of great beasts and return to what passes for civilization only when they must. The Hinterlands does not have towns or cities in the traditional sense—with one very notable exception (see below)—but there are a handful of small outposts that exist as a concession to travelers (and are constantly raided). For the Kellid tribesmen of this land, home is only a temporary camp, to be abandoned when prey moves on. * '''Hillcross: '''Situated in a deep ravine warmed by geothermal vents and hot springs, Hillcross is more of a permanent camp than a town of any reasonable expectation. Its location is used by a number of southern traders seeking to deal with the Kellids and with other travelers throughout the region, mostly from the Border Kingdoms and northern Rikea. * '''Icestair: '''A settlement located in the mountains overlooking the Shivering Sea, it exists at the base of the glacial wall that dominates the Crown of the World. The wall is marked here by a wide set of giant-sized steps, cared into the ice and overlaid with heavy blocks of volcanic stone, winding up the face of the sheer ice sheet. In addition, at the top, great winches are mounted at the glacier’s edge, which lower wagons and sledges that survive the perilous crossing. Icestair is run by Po La, a Karatanese bureaucrat. Some of the best guides in the north can be found here. Lasthouse The largest city in the Hinterlands and is often called the Last House north of the treaty line. The town sits at the confluence of the Delimbyr and Grayflow rivers, on the Frozen Shore on the edge of the Bay of Ice. The forested shoulders of the Icefang Mountains rise above the town in the northeastern sky. These cloud-veiled peaks remind the townspeople that beyond the town’s walls stretch wild lands, where deadly monsters and barbarians threaten the unwary. Merchants, caravan guards, local craftsfolk, hunters, farmers and retired adventurers treat the Catapult Lobster Tavern in Lasthouse as a second home. The town is made up of misfits, outcasts, fugitives and people who don’t fit in anywhere else or have noplace else to go. Lasthouse is the cosmopolitcan center of the Hinterlands, though with only a few hundred residents, that isn’t saying much. The Tribes The major tribes found in the Hinterlands tend to be made up of dozens, hundreds or even thousands of kellids. These large tribes tend to be named after a totem animal, and its people often try to mimic and emulate the traits of those animals that they admire. Listed below are the thirteen most notable tribes found in the Hinterlands, as well as a small description. Wolf Tribe The Wolf Tribe is one of the largest and most powerful tribes in the north. They are fierce warriors, known for their use of tactics in battle that emulate the way a wolf pack hunts. Each warrior is highly specialized and trained for a unique roll in any battle, be it a hunt or a battle against another tribe. The Wolf Tribe sometimes trades with southern merchants at Hillcross. A very honorable people. The Wolf Tribe is led by Mighty Kuldor. Badger Tribe The Badger Tribe are known as tenacious warriors who refuse to stop fighting until dead. They are prone to drink and party themselves into a frenzy before battle, throwing themselves in recklessly and without fear. The Badger Tribe is highly unpredictable and tends to be less nomadic than most of the tribes. The Badger Tribe is led by Chief Tall O'Conner the Firebrand. Bear Tribe The Bear Tribe tend to emphasize strength and resilience, employing large, two-handed weapons in combat. They do not use bows, but they throw massive stones and javelins. Bear warriors are known for being rough. The Bear Tribe is nomadic during the summer but spends the winter months in a series of caves heated by geothermal vents and hot springs. They have a superstitious hatred of the winter, as the season drives the bears away. Tiger Tribe The Tiger Tribe are highly aggressive, using strange Iron Claws in combat. They specialize in stealth and sneaking up on their opponents, raiding them in the dead of night. They are incredibly fast fighters who are relentless in their attacks and pursuit of foes. Ape Tribe Elk Tribe The Elk Tribe spends the year following the herds of elk across the plains and tundra. They are excellent runners and their leaders ride massive elk. They are relatively peaceful unless provoked and are the most open to new technology and even magic. They are also among the most primitive of the tribes, considering how far north they live. They are constantly moving in combat and wield multi-pronged spears and axes that resemble antlers. Boar Tribe The Boar Tribe very rarely speak Common; they are an isolated community with little interest in trade and thus speak only Hallit. They are an advanced, well-equipped tribe and despite their bestial reputation, are surprisingly disciplined. Many shave their heads and engage in self-scarification and cannibalism, feasting on the flesh of their enemies to gain their strength. They are merciless, savage warriors known for wearing tusked helms and armor decorated with human bones. They tend to fight with long knives and axes. They are adept at ambushes and camouflage. The Boar Tribe is led by Styr the Twice-Dead. Mammoth Tribe The Mammoth Tribe is the most primitive and savage of the tribes, living on the edge of the Frostfell. They follow the hears of mammoth, who are their primary source of food, leather and bone (which they turn into weapons). They tend to be brawny, resilient and fierce. Few can speak Common. Eagle Tribe The Eagle Tribe is extremely nomadic, mostly living in the mountains and ravines during the summer before moving back down to Shadow Tower during the winter. They are known to be expert archers, climbs and runners; they can run farther, faster and longer than other tribes. They have a keen interest in the stars and have very lively parties that feature lots of dancing. A very honorable people. Snake Tribe Corrupted by Nimbal, the Snake Tribe dwell in the cave systems beneath the Hinterlands. They fight using poisoned arrows and darts, and use strange sorcery that other tribes have little experience or knowledge to fight against. They keep low to the ground and dress in all black. Salmon Tribe The Salmon Tribe is the most peaceful of the tribes, having no desire to fight other tribes unless it's absolutely necessary. They prefer diplomacy when possible. They are expert fisherman, shepherds and rivermen. Their boats are the swiftest and most resilient to be found in the north, and there's nary a river they can't navigate. They are also excellent swimmers. In times of war, they primarily fight with spears and tridents. Raven Tribe The Raven Tribe are a sickly-looking tribe, dressed in skulls, skins and black-feathered cloaks. They dwell in the mountains and move with the fog, dragging the bodies of the dead back to their lairs. They engage in cannibalism. They rarely speak and fight with sickles and axes. They employ strange tactics and can seemingly vanish and reappear. Some legends state they can talk to ravens and crows. They worship a strange demon, though little information is known about this. The Raven Tribe is led by Mother Night. Hare Tribe The Hare Tribe are a unique tribe in that they are primarily halfling hunter-gatherers. While they are no less fierce than other tribes, their small size has opened them up to considerable violence and loss of life. The tribe has recently gone into the mountains, where they well in a surprisingly verdant valley. Fox Tribe The Fox Tribe is a largely non-aggressive tribe dwelling in the forests east of the Tusk Mountains. They are secretive and excel at stealth and hiding in the foliage. They are experts at setting up traps and snares, in addition to hit and run tactics. Slings are especially popular. It is said ten fox warriors are more than enough for one hundred boar warriors given time to set up some traps. Ram Tribe The Ram Tribe lives in the foothills of the Tusk Mountains. The hard, rocky terrain in the mountains hardens and blackens their feet until--like halflings--their feet are tough as leather and they do not need boots. They are known for wearing hard helmets, covered in antlers and bones, that they use to ram their enemies. They also often wield clubs and hammers. The Ram Tribe is led by Mother Henna. Bull Tribe The Bull Tribe roam the plains, following the herds of yak and auroc. They are known for the paint they wear on their face. Bull Tribe warriors are fierce and dangerous when provoked and are said to be able to wrestle down a rampaging yak by hand. They fight with long spears and are powerful chargers. If a Bull warrior gets you grappled or pin, you won't be getting up again unless he lets you. A very honorable people. The Bull Tribe is led by Chief Bodar the Horned. Seal Tribe The Seal Tribe lives along the western coast, fishing and swimming along the shores of the Shivering Sea. They are known as river raiders. They are extremely aggressive and fight with spiked clubs and harpoons. They have a peculiar habit of sunning by the water's edge. Gallery hint 1.png hint 2.png hint 3.jpg hint 4.jpg hint 5.png hint 6.png hint 7.png hint 8.png hint 9.png hint 10.png hint 11.jpg hint 12.jpg hint 13.jpg hint 14.jpg hint 15.jpg hint 16.jpg hint 17.jpg hint 18.jpg hint 19.jpg hint 20.jpg hint 21.jpg hint 22.jpg hint 23.jpg hint 24.jpg hint 25.jpg hint 26.jpg hint 27.jpg hint 28.jpg hint 29.jpg hint 30.jpg hint 31.jpg hint 32.jpg hint 33.jpg hint 34.jpg hint 35.jpg hint 36.jpg hint 37.jpg hint 38.jpg hint 39.jpg hint 40.jpg hint 41.png hint 42.png hint 43.jpg hint 44.jpg hint 45.png hint 46.png hint 47.png hint 48.png hint 49.png hint 50.png hint 51.jpg hint 52.jpg hint 53.jpg hint 54.jpg hint 55.jpg hint 56.jpg hint 57.jpg hint 58.jpg hint 59.jpg hint 60.jpg hint 61.jpg hint 62.jpg hint 63.jpg hint 64.jpg hint 65.jpg hint 66.jpg hint 67.jpg hint 68.jpg hint 69.jpg hint 70.jpg hint 71.jpg hint 72.jpg hint 73.jpg hint 74.jpg hint 75.jpg hint 76.jpg hint 77.jpg hint 78.jpg hint 79.jpg hint 80.jpg